Only You and I
by ValeriexX
Summary: When Rachel meets a guy at a club they both fall for each other. But she has he secrets and he has his. What will happen?
1. The Breakup

So hey people my name is Hannah and this is my first fan-fic please be nice and no rude comments and if I should improve this please PM me :) so enjoy..! :P

* * *

Rachel's POV (4:33 pm) I couldn't believe it. Garfield my long time boyfriend was in my house passionately kissing a girl. That girl happens to be one of my good friends. Tara Markov. Weird thing is that i don't really care. Many girls in this situation would screech or cry or even try and kill both of them. But i had found out one week ago that i don't love Garfield. So I stayed calm and quietly sat down on the couch after putting my car keys down on the coffee table nearby and turn on the TV. This startled them.

"Rachel!" Tara said obviously terrified. I mean who wouldn't. Your in your friends house and on the right wall its all filled karate belts -white through black, trophies, and boxing gloves. I don't want to sound conceited or anything but I could kick your ass. And hard.

"Rae ..what are you doing home? I thought you were at Kory's and wouldn't be here until 4!" Garfield said frantically. I wanted to laugh but restrained myself "What do you mean ' what am doing here?' This is my house. I wasn't at Kory's and Its 4:37 p.m to be exact."

"Babe... Its not what it look like . I -"He tried to explain "Save it asshole. You have ten seconds to get the fuck out of MY house."

**Ten**

"Rachel i'm so sorry i hope we can be friends" Terra said trying to sound shameful but failed

** Nine**

I turn to her "Go fuck yourself" i say

** Eight **

Garfield grabs my shoulders and slams me against a wall

**Seven**

"Don't talk to her like that you bitch" He yells.

** Six **

I just laugh and knee him where no man wants it to hurt.I also punch him right in the jaw.

** Five**

I drag him by his arm and push him outside my front door

** Four **

"At least let me get my stuff " He says

** Three**

"They are technically mine since i bought them with my money and this is my house" I reply calmly

** Two**

"Rachel please. I'm sorry . We can still work this out..-"

**One **

I shut the door on his pleading face. Smiling to my self. Maybe luck is on my side today. It saved me from hurting his "heart" by breaking up with him and getting to go clubbing with Kory and some other pals later on at night. I sigh. I start heading to my bedroom when suddenly my cell phone start ringing.

"Hello" "Oh Hey Rachel Are we still going clubbing tonight?" Kory asks me "Of course Kory but I really don't have anything to wear" I reply DING DONG " Hold up Kory someone is knocking my door"i say In reply i hear the phone line was cut off. Whatever I head back to the front door and open it no even bothering to look through the peep hole. "Rachel!" Kory exclaims "Kory! What are you doing here? I thought we were going clubbing later?" I tell her " We are but since you told me you had nothing to wear.. We have to go shopping.. I mean Garth is coming and you know how i feel about him" She said with pleading eyes. Okay i feel bad now. "Urggh Fine! Let me go get my purse!" I say "Yayy!" She giggles I go to the living room I get my purse and house keys and head outside where Kory is waiting for me inside her car. As we are on our way to the mall i ask " hey Kory. Who else is coming clubbing with us?" "Well... You , Garth , Richard, Victor, Karen, Roy, Wally, Jenny and Me" she says happily. This girl is so naive.

Once we get to the mall Kory immediately drags me to Victoria's Secret. She is so fast I don't even realize we are already on our way out the store and into clothing store. 'Okay ill just sit back and let Kory look something nice for me ' I think since she always has great taste and knows my kind of style better than myself. She is truly my best friend. Once we reach my house back again I let Kory drag me to my bedroom and show me the outfit she bought me. When she shows me i smile. She bought me a tight short black tube dress that has a red ribbon through the waist. This was my taste. I smile My smile got even wider when i saw the shoes. Red stiletoes. "I love you Kory !" I yell "Your welcome" she says while I go through what she also bought me from Victoria Secret. I stop and turn around ." You bought me these!?" I say holding a pair of red lace strapless bras and panties. She giggles "Kory! Our friendship is too weird!" I say laughing "You should be thankful they were even bras your size i mean your boobs are so big!"she tells me "Kory!"

"Well i gotta go get ready its already 7 and you know i take forever getting ready " she says "Yeah well okay i see you at the club at 9 okay" i say "Okay bye"she then leaves So i take a shower and put on the dress. I'm surprised it fits usually Kory gets my size to big or small. As i look at myself in the mirror i see how the dress hugs my hips perfectly and how It look against my pale skin. After my dress come the makeup. I don't apply that much all i do is apply eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick on my full lips.

I let my hair down straighten my bangs and only curl the tips. Once i'm done i put on my shoes on and I look at myself in the full length mirror. And smirk . I look sexy. Something tells me this night is gonna be great.


	2. The Club

Only You and I Chapter 2

* * *

I sigh happily. I never would have imagined loving life as much as i do now.

Swinging my hips to the beat of the music was almost natural to me. I would have guessed it to not be of me to even dance but i guessed wrong. The last time i even went out was 3 years ago. And that was just because it was Kori 21 birthday.

The song comes to an end. I go back to the table where we were and sit down when suddenly a hand lands on my shoulder

. " Boo !" Richard says and I look at him " Aaah im shitting in my panties its so scary" i reply sarcasm evitident in my voice. "HaHa very funny Rae" He tells me I giggle.

"So no hug? I see how it is.." He tells me and I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tight. He then wraps his arms around my waist. "So you broke up with Gar?" He whipsers. I just nod. "I would never do what he did to you Rae..

" He says I let go of his neck and look at his eyes. Blue meets Purple. I smile sadly. " Richard.." I start. " No , i get it .you dont feel the same way ." He says. I nod. He turn his head and scratches his neck . "Want something to drink?" I ask him trying to break the tension. "Yes two tequilla shots please" he tells me. "Kay" i respond. Once I reach the bartender i sit on a stool

"What can i get you babe?" The bartender asked "Get me 2 tequilla shots " i tell him "Coming right up"he says I tap my stiletoes to the beat of the music. "Hello sunshine" a voice tells me I turn and there is a guy sitting next to me. He is taller than me you can tell but about the same age. He has shaggy black hair almost covering his green eyes. He was wearing a simple black tee shirt blue jeans and combat boots. This guy is hot.

" My names not sunshine" i tell him "Then what is it ? Doll Face ,Princess ,Gorgeous ,Sexy Babe?" He says. I smile, a blush staining my cheeks. "No its Rachel."i reply "You dont look like a Rachel you look like Sunshine" he tells me. I smirk "Whats yours?"i ask him "Oh mine? Mines just Jason."he replys "Well nice to meet you ' Just ' Jason" I joke and bring up my hand for a handshake but he instead kisses it. "Nice meeting you to Sunshine" he tell me. I brush like crazy. "Here you go" the bartender says "Well goodbye Jason" i say "Wait!" He yells I turn and look at him questionly.

"What?" I ask "I.. uhmmm... your pretty." Jason tells me and stands up. Only then I relize im how short I am. I smile Jason's POV 'Ugggh. Why did i just say that. Yes she is pretty but .. I like her.' "Thank you. Your not bad yourself" she says and winks at me " You dont wanna stay a little longer? I mean drinks are on me and .." I start but she inturups me. "I do but I kinda have to give these drinks to my friend " I say "Oh ill go with you" i add "Uhm okay if you want" Sunshine tells me As she turns around I unashambly stare at her ass but then follow.

When we get to the table there is only a guy there. He has black spikey hair blue eyes and not to be gay or anything but he is good looking. "Hey Richard here you go" Sunshine says and gives him his drinks. He then looks up and sees me. " Thanks Rae. Whos your friend?" The bird brain states. This guy is acting as if Sunshine wasnt old enough to make her own decisions. Unless she is still no of age and is here without permission and im acting like a pedophile. DUN ,DUN ,DUNNN

"Oh!. Richard this is Jason, Jason this is Richard." She says warmly "Nice meeting you Richard"I tell him He just stares at me coldly. Weird . " Okay, well you wanna go out somewhere ?" I ask Sunshine. "Sure, Let me get my bag first; Richard can you pass me my bag its behind you." Sunshine says and Richard does as told. " Where are you going?!" He ask harshly "Mind your buisness Rich." Sunshine says. I smirk As we head out she says " I know he can be a dick sometimes" I grin "It's okay I mean i would be pretty upset if my sexy friend is going out with someother guy." I say and she blushes.

" So where are you taking me?" She asks trying to change the subject " Going to get ice cream" I say " At midnight?" She asks suprised "Yea it'll be fun... I hope im not being to foward or anything" I say "Oh no " she says We walk toward the parking lot and come to a stop

"Oh Hell No . Theres no way im getting on that death machine." She says "Come on its not that bad" i say referring to my motorcycle "Do you trust me" I say looking at her purple eyes Rachels POV "Do you trust me?" Jason asked and hopped in his bike but turned his head and was looking at me straight in the eyes. I only saw sinserity and hope in him. "Even though ive only known you for an hour ,I do" i say and hop on behind him and hugged his waist really tight, getting ready for what was to come.

"Uhm you do relize i havent even turned it on " Jason says "Shut up and lets get there already" I complain . Im scared but I hope Jason didnt hear the hesitation in my voice. "Kay Sunshine hold on" Jason said before he turned the engine on and we sped off.

* * *

RxR! Please!? No? okay ._. ... D;


End file.
